Calling You Back Home
by MorningTime4
Summary: Narnia fic, shortly after the events of The Last Battle. Susan Pevensie is devastated hearing about the train crash that killed her family, now trying to struggle living on her life. while adjusting to these struggles, a dream changes her. Now she must change the life that she has, and somehow, learn to believe again. SENTENCE ADDED TO CHAPTER 3.
1. Chapter 1: News

**Chapter 1: Tears**

**A/N: Hi and welcome to my first Narnia story, **_**Calling You Back Home. **_**I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to **_**lionesseyes13 (**_**aka SunshineRose on TDL)**_**, **_**for beta reading** **the story. So let's get on to chapter one!**

_**Disclamer: **_**This applies to all chapters. I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or its characters, I only own my OCs and the plot.**

Susan Pevensie did not think that this day could possibly get any better. Invited by a handsome suitor, she was at a party. Some guests socialized like butterflies, clustered in their own little groups. Others talked to one person, holding a glass in their hands. Some couples even danced to songs on the radio. There was laughter and music in the air, creating a warm, lively atmosphere.

The young lady herself was socializing with a group of her closest friends. They laughed and talked about the latest fashion trends, gossip, and make up, saying things like:

"Did you hear the news about those two? They are just so cute for each other!"

"Oooh, I adore your dress! It matches your eyes! And oh, those shoes!"

The raven-haired lady slowly began to ease out of her friends' conversations, for they were starting to bore her. Instead, she listened to a song on the radio. This was one of her favorite for she had first heard this catchy tune during the war, when one of her American friends introduced her to the song.

Just when she was in a middle of a note, the song abruptly stopped. Susan frowned slightly; this never happened before. Her attention turned to the musty, dusty, old radio, for she could hear the static. What was happening now? She wasn't the only one who noticed. Everyone stopped chattering.

"Attention, attention," said a deep, masculine voice in a grave tone. "We interrupt our program to bring you an important message. British Railways train number 64 has just crashed into London Station's platform. As we speak, rescue workers are trying to get passengers out of the debris as soon as possible. However, most of the passengers are either dead or severely injured. We will try to keep you updated as much as possible." With those words, the song came back on.

Those words nearly struck her down like lightning: "British Railways train number 64 has just crashed into London Station's platform."

Normally, Susan didn't pay attention or really care about things like tragic events. Things like that bored her. Anything involving gossip or fashion trends she'd listen to. This time, the situation was completely different. Susan's parents, brothers, sister and cousin were riding on that train.

Panic grew within her. What if they have gotten hurt? she thought. "What if... what if… the girl within the young woman could not bring the thought up. The thought scared her to death. In her head, she hoped that the thing she didn't dare to think wasn't true."

Not able to stand the suspense anymore, Susan ran to the coat room as quick as a snap. She wouldn't breathe freely again until she saw her family safe and sound. She put her black trench coat on. After grabbing her purse, she opened the door. Behind her, Susan could hear people calling out to her. She could feel their piercing eyes directed at her like sharp needles.

"Susan, where are you going? Come back!"

"Don't go! The party isn't over yet!"

She froze. The calls were somewhat tempting. She didn't want to leave the party or her friends or the handsome suitor.

I must get there! the young woman said in her head. Pushing aside the calls and mustering her strength, she slammed the door shut. "I'm sorry, everyone."

Although it was more sophisticated for a lady to take a cab, she ran instead, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Everywhere she ran everything seemed like a blur of colors, all swirling into one.

Even if she did take a cab, there would be some problems trying to get to the station. There would be tremendous traffic along the way, something that would not help her case. Police officers may be trying to get cars away from the station.

Running came with its own problems as well. Susan's feet were screaming for her to stop, for it was rather uncomfortable to run while wearing heels. With determination fueling her, the young woman with blue eyes kept on going.

**So, do you like it? _Please_ rate the story and review; tell me your praises and what I could do to improve. And please go easy on me; this is my first story! Thank you very much!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tears

**Chapter 2: Tears**

**Welcome to the second chapter of **_**Calling You Back Home! **_**Thank you for being patient while I was gone. Thank you to **_**MasterofEscapism, jazminewriter, The Shadow Incarnate **_**and_ lost_**_**. **_**for you reviews! And also thank you to **_**Lila, amdd97, ahyperdude, Copperfox, SunshineRose and NarniaLullaby **_**of TDL ****for helping**** me write this chapter and giving me advice. **

Never had she seen a more sorrow and a more horrible scene. Folks wore a distressed look on their faces, heads hanging down. Children and women cried. Rubble was scattered everywhere like a suitcase that exploded. The train looked as it had taken a huge blow and squashed on. Fear and anxiety lingered in the air.

Susan Pevensie pushed herself up the crowd, trying to get to the front. When she reached the front, a police officer blocked her off. He was a man in his mid-40s, with coffee brown skin, black hair and a shaggy beard. "I'm very sorry," said the officer in a firm voice, "but we cannot let anyone through. Orders."

The young lady watched impatiently as the rescue workers pulled people out of the wreckage. One by one, the rescued citizens were immediately pulled on green gurneys, then taken away. A majority, Susan saw, were not alive. Please let my family be okay, she thought. All of a sudden, something had caught her attention.  
The rescue workers had just gotten out a petite figure. The figure had clothing covered with dust. Susan could manage to see that the individual was a girl in a sea blue dress with white ballet flats. Blonde hair hung down from the girl's head.

The figure, Susan realized with a sudden dread, was Lucy, her sister.

"Lucy!"

Susan ran, pushing the police officer to the side. The officer, completely surprised, fell to the ground. For a moment, he was too stunned to speak. Shaking his head, he began to yell at her. "Lady! Stop! Don't go there; it's too dangerous for a woman like you!" Nevertheless, she ignored his calls and continued on.

The paramedics carrying Lucy away stopped. They could Susan's heels clicking on the pavement.  
Aware of her calls, they carefully placed the bed down.  
"Lucy!" she cried out again, tears streaming down her cheeks like a fast river current.  
She went down on her knees, sobbing. Lucy wasn't breathing. The young woman's eyes searched for another sign of life, but didn't see one. "No, no... please!" She embraced her sister's limp, lifeless body.

Why? Susan thought. Why did Lucy have to die? That sweet, young girl who was beginning to blossom into a beautiful young woman deserved to live, not die. There were many reasons why.  
A person cleared their throat. "Excuse me, miss?" a man' s voice boomed from above.

Without looking up, she answered, "Yes?"

"Are you related to this young lady here?"

Susan nodded. "She's my sister. The rest of my family was on that train as well."

The rescue worker gave out a long, exasperating sigh. "When we came to retrieve the bodies that were in the same compartment as this young lady was, um... everyone inside that compartment and the ones next to it is..."

For a moment, she seemed dazed, then she cried again, this time a lot harder. "N-no!" She shrieked like a toddler. Now everyone's attention was on her, but she did not care.

"Excuse me," said another voice behind her, one she could barely hear. Her eyes widened; the police officer was behind her. "I have to take you away now; it's my orders. You're distracting the paramedics and the rescue workers from doing their work." He began to pull Susan away by the wrists.

"No," she cried out. "Lucy!"  
Susan could not believe this. All of the people she loved are dead and gone? The young woman tried to break free from his grip, but he was too strong. The police officer warned, "Don't make any trouble for me, young lady."

"Lucy!" she yelled, this time louder. She felt as her heart was shattered into millions of pieces on the floor. This pain was too much to bear.

"Lucy..." she treaded. Her body began to burn and her vision began to burn and then her vision started to fade. Right before she fell into unconsciousness, she heard a voice yelling, "Someone get the paramedics!"

Then, everything turned black.

**Alright, so what do you think? _Please_, all readers, _rate_ and _leave a review_ because I would really be thankful and it would help my writing tremendously. **


	3. Chapter 3: Talk

**Chapter 3: Talk**

**A/N: Thank you to reviewers _Lucy's maid_, _jazminewriter, .elysium, saturday101_ and _WriterFreak101,_** **for reviewing the story! Sorry if the characters are too OOC, for I had to deal with something and didn't have much time to get my words flowing. I'm feeling kinda jittery right now, for I'm watching the 2012 London Olympics. I don't have anything much to say, except on with the story!**

**Oh****, and for those who have already read this chapter; I jsut added a sentence.**

* * *

Susan's eyes began to flicker open. All that she could see was a mix of colors. As her eyes began to adjust, she saw the sky, which was a shade of electric blue tinted with turquoise. There were a few clouds that looked like a stack of sheep's wool, soft and fluffy.

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, looking intently at her dress. Surprisingly, the dress was thoroughly cleansed with no wrinkles, as if it had just been freshly washed and ironed. "Impossible," she murmured. Her lips lifted a fraction.

She pulled a lock of hair for her to see, nearly startled about the fact that the lock perfectly curled as if done a moment ago. Susan ran her fingers through the lock, feeling it silky and soft. Her shoes had not a single scratch; all of the pain gone. A smile played on her lips when she discovered this.

Looking around her, she could see that tall grass surrounded her, the greenest grass she had ever seen. All of it was about three feet tall; none was shorter or taller. The grass seemed as if the tops were cut by nail clippers. The only place that had no tall grass was where Susan lay, a circle of cut grass.

The weather was quite balmy; the temperature not too hot or cold. A small breeze was stirring, making the grass swing to and fro. Reaching out her hand, she touched the grass. For some strange reason, Susan liked this place. Here it was quiet and peaceful compared to London's busy streets. A question lingered in her mind, making her jolt her hand back.

"Where am I? I was just at the platform! I fainted and woke up here but... How did I get here?" Her eyes widened. "How are my clothes clean? Surely there must be some logical explanation."

There was absolutely no way she could have gotten from London to the countryside so quick. The questions still lingered in her head, nagging her like a loose tooth. One question bothered her the most and burst out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Why am I here?"

"Hello, child," a voice from behind said. Susan could tell that the Voice behind her radiated a powerful and majestic aura.

A cold shiver went down her spine. The back of her neck felt as if needles were being stabbed into it. She thought, "This couldn't be him! This was just impossible!"

Susan shut her eyes tight, her hands clenched into fists. She breathed as calmly as she could. Her body was trembling. "Relax," she commanded herself. She wanted to run as she could from the voice, but something in her brain warned her not to.*

Slowly and cautiously, she turned around to face the Voice. Her eyes opened, and she gasped at the sight before her eyes.

In front of her stood a Lion. His fur gleamed like gold. He didn't look hungry or ready to pounce. Instead, he gazed intently at her. Even though his expression seemed calm, she could tell that he was not s tame lion.*

"Susan, Daughter of Eve. Welcome."

Frightened, she stepped back. She thought that she had a long string of bad luck because she had just lost her family and arrived in this place. "I'm... dreaming."

The Lion read the expression on her face. "Speak your thoughts, young one."

"I... I surely must be dreaming. Everything- this place, you- all of it is just a part of my imagination. I'll... I'll pinch myself and wake up from this horrid dream." She squeezed her eyes shut, mentally counting down. "5...4...3...2...1...0." She pinched her arm hard, cringing in pain. Her eyes fluttered open, expecting herself to be back in London. Instead she that she was still there, the Lion staring at her with an even more intent gaze than before. She became more terrified.

She began to choke up. She knew who this Lion was talking about. Slowly, as if trying to spell a difficult word, answered, "Lucy, Edmund, Peter, Eustace, Jill, the Professor and Aunt Polly."*

"Yes, they are. Those kings and queens are living peacefully, though they are not fully content. These kings and queens are missing one person, wishing that this person was with them." Slowly, Susan began to realize who he meant.

"M-me?" she stammered. The Lion just stared. She began to bombard the Lion with questions. "How are they? And do you mean I might see them again?"

"Child," he interrupted, "that is their story. One must only know their own. Now you must listen carefully and follow what I am about to tell you. First, you must get rid of those shallow, false leading dreams. Second, you must learn to except. Third and foremost, you learn to believe with all of your heart and soul."

"When you say 'letting go of those shallow, false leading dreams', you mean letting go of my friends, the suitors and the nylons, don't you?" she sharply asked.

The Lion remained silent. "I do not think that you understand what I have said. Repeat the signs I have just said."

She tried saying the signs twice and succeeded. She had always been good at memorizing things. Right after she recited the signs perfectly, she asked reluctantly:

"Sir, how will I get back to my world?"

"You will fall asleep on the grass," he replied. "When you awake, you shall find yourself back in your world. And, child?"

"Yes?"

"Do not speak out of fear. Speak out of your heart and soul."

"Yes, sir." She did as she was told. Before, she would have not trusted him and would have completely ignored him. During their conversation, she had begun to trust him. "Sir, will I see my family again? And is this a dream?" She began to get drowsy.

"Remember the signs, young one. Farewell, Queen Susan the Gentle, farewell..." Those were the last few words she heard before she fell unconscious once again.

* * *

**In case any of you are wondering why Susan sound kind of prissy, I made her like that because I imagined her to act all prissy after she left Narnia.**

**So, did you like the conversation between Susan and Aslan? Was it too OOC? Did you like it? Please do tell me in a review; it'd help my writing and I'd really be thankful.**

**Also, to anonymous viewers: just to give you a head's up, I have guest reviews on, so you can review as well.**


	4. Chapter 4: Make Believe

**Chapter 4: Make-Believe**

**Hi everyone! I am super sorry I didn't update this sooner; I was extremely busy get ready for back-to-school, cleaning my room and writing, I didn't get to update. My updates are going to be less frequent because I will be busy with homework, taekwondo etc. **

**Also, for those who have read the previous chapter on the dates of 6/27-6/28, I made some slight changes. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Voices. Susan heard voices, gradually growing louder and clearer by the minute. They didn't seem to be harmful at all. In fact, they seemed somewhat familiar.

"-Hope she's all right," said a concerned feminine voice. Right away, she recognized it as belonging to her friend Margaret Nelson because of the high pitched quality.

Two other voices chided at the same time, "Of course she's all right! The nurse said that nothing was damaged!"

"And she just has to stay her overnight to make sure," added one of the two voices.

I am back from that world, just like the Lion said, Susan thought. She could hardly express how happy she was to be back in reality and hearing her friends. It was comforting. Her eyes began to flicker open.

"She's waking up!" The two voices said simultaneously.

Margaret answered harshly, "I know!"

Above her, the glow of an electric lightbulb illuminated the room. A window was pushed open, showing the view of London's city lights. Almost everything in the room was white like snow. Margaret, along with Lea and Lia Schmitt, also friends of Susan, looked at her with wide grins.

"We're so glad you're all right!" Margaret exclaimed. "We-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Susan blurted in, "but how did you know where I went and what happened to me?"

"When you left, we knew something was up," answered Lia. "So Dominic-"  
Susan's face flushed tomato red when she heard the name Dominic because he was the suitor who invited her to the party.

Lia paused, noticing this, then continued, "So Dominic suggested that you might have left for the station. So we-"

"-all hopped into a cab," Lea continued for her twin sister. "There was a lot of traffic and commotion. When we got there, we saw you fainting. You hit your head hard. The three of us followed you to the hospital."

Before Susan could say another word, a man came in. He wore a suit that complimented his hazel eyes and caramel colored hair. He also wore a hat. The man's face looked worried. When his eyes rested on Susan, he sighed with relief. Seeing him made Susan stomach twist into pretzel knots. "Hello, Susan," he said to her in a calm voice. "Are you alright? I heard what happened from Lea-"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Susan nodded.*

Dominic let out a long sigh. "All right." He tipped his hat. "Good night." The *young man left without another word.

Lea looked at her in bewilderment.  
Susan was confused. "What is it?"*

"You pushed him away!" Lea exclaimed. Out of the two twins, she was the one who understood romantic relationships more.*

"I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"Stop it!" Margaret intervened. "Lea, you are going to overwhelm her. Right?" She looked at Susan.  
"Actually, I've been feeling sort of overwhelmed before I even saw Dominic," Susan conrfessed.

"Why?" the three others asked at the same time.

For a moment, Susan was too reluctant to speak. How would they react? Then, from out of the blue, the Lion's voice echoed in her mind: "Speak out of your heart and mind."

Slowly, Susan began to explain the dream that she had with the Lion. For some odd reason, she couldn't bring up the signs. It just seemed so unreal.

Her friends did not seem to get it. Margaret and Lea frowned and raised their eyebrows as they listened. The more she explained, the more unpleased they were. On the other hand, Lia seemed interested in the story, soaking it in. Unlike her sister, she still had a childish streak.*

Margaret sighed once Susan had finished. "I think you took a hard fall when you hit the ground. We should get a doctor-"

"No, I'm fine," Susan insisted. "But the dream seemed so real! It felt real as well."

"Honestly, it's quite strange that you are thinking of such childish things. A talking lion? Truly make-believe."

Lia cleared her throat. "I believe her." Her twin gave her a disapproving look.*

"Suit yourself," said Margaret. "Come on, Lea, Lia. Let's go."  
Margaret and Lea sashayed out of the room, their heels clicking the floor at the same time.

Lia stood up. On her face was an expression that Susan could not read. Lia looked ready to say something, but shook her head. "Good night," she said to Susan, then rushed out of the room.

Susan lay her head in the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. She let out a sigh. She did not know what to make out of that dream. Was it real or not? Should she follow the signs the Lion gave her?

"No," answered a sly voice from the back of her head. "That dream is just filled with rubbish. Follow that dream, and you will lose everything in your grasp. Think about it."

Though the Lion did not say that he was telling the truth, something in her gut told her that she must follow the signs. It just seemed...right.

The Lost Queen of Narnia rested there on the bed, lost in the land of Thought and wondering whether it was truly make-believe.

* * *

**So how was it? Please rate and review; it would really help my writing tremendously and I'd really love to have some feedback! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Decision

**Chapter 5: Decision**

**A/N: **This is the fourth chapter! Yay! This is kind of a filler chapter, but not really. Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Susan was able to leave the hospital. She was delighted to leave. The hospital clothing didn't look fashionable and scratched her skin, which annoyed her. Also, she'd be fixed up and cleansed.

The lady took a cab home. The ride was very quiet, partially because Susan was in deep thought. Neither the young woman nor the driver spoke. Even London's busy streets, which were normally loud and crowded, seemed to be less noisy and slightly deserted.

"We're 'ere, ma'am," said the driver. Susan was still lost in the Land of Thought. The driver cleared his throat.

She snapped into reality. "Oh!" the lady explained. "What did you say?"

"We're here, ma'am," the driver responded. Susan looked through the windows and cringed at the sight.

The driver was correct. To the right of the cab stood a blue house with a black tiled roof and a porch. Flowers decorated the front of the house. On the porch was a rocking chair and a small table. The Pevensies had many good times there. With no people, the house seemed quiet lonely.

The driver saw the expression on her face. Concerned, he asked, "Madam, are… are you alright?"

The young woman nodded, wiping away her tears. "Yes." Susan paid the driver and got out of the cab. As the driver drove away, she let out an exasperated sigh.

As she walked to the entrance, she thought about whom she'd stay with now. Her parents were gone, and she was only sixteen years old. She was too young to support herself and pay the bills. Susan would probably stay with Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta because they were her only living relatives. Her uncle and aunt took Lucy in, so why not her?

But again, thinking about it more, they probably wouldn't. After the war, when her two younger siblings came home, they received a letter from Aunt Alberta saying how "your children are a bad influence on Eustace." She seemed quite mad, with the tone she used in the letter.

When she opened the door, the blue-eyed girl looked around. Everything was the same as she had last seen it.

As she passed each room, the black-haired woman remembered past memories happen. She remembered see her six-year-old self open up presents inside the living room, during Christmas. Passing by her parents' bedroom, she reminisce about Peter and herself, seven and six-year-olds, surprising her parents by hiding under the bed. In the kitchen, she recalled the day when she, along with her siblings, were trying to bake a cake for they're father. Edmund accidentally spilled the batter, making Lucy run on it and squeal in delight. Upstairs, in her brothers' bedroom, she recollected about the time when the four of them built a huge "castle" out of blankets, pillows and mattresses. Those were the good old times.

Susan stopped in front of her bedroom door. She opened the door. At the opposite end of the room lied two beds, one for her and the other for Lucy. To the left stood two tall dressers and a wardrobe. A desk with writing utensils stood on the right.

She sat on her bed looking around the room. Something caught her attention. On the desk was a journal that was thrust open. She knew right away the journal belonged to Lucy because her sister wrote inside it everyday. Written inside the journal that was on the desk was the name "Susan".

Although reading one's journal is _hugely_ disrespectful, the young woman had an urge to do so. She didn't want to be nosy, but at the same time, Susan wanted to read the entries.

An argument was brewing inside her head, whether to read it or not.

Temptation won over the argument. Susan got up, grabbed the journal and sat back down on the bed. She opened it up and read the entries from the beginning. Her eyes widened as she read entry after entry. Most talked about the day and how she tried to persuade her sister to believe Narnia again. The last few entries interested her greatly, talking about someone from Narnia appearing on a train ride as a vision. The last one was fascinating, with a Lion drawn underneath. The entry read:

_Peter and Edmund got the rings. They had to dress up as workmen to retrieve them, and so that no one would act suspicious. When they came back, I nearly didn't recognize the two! They gave the rings to Eustace and Jill. They're the only ones that can go back to Narnia, after all. The rest of us- me, Edmund, Peter, the Professor and Aunt Polly, as she lets us call her- can't go back because we're too old._

_The three of us tried to convince Susan again that Narnia is real. She didn't believe us, as usual. She just laughed and said, "Fancy that you think about all of those childish things. You do know it's time to grow up, don't you? We aren't children anymore. Only children should think of such things." I really wished she hadn't changed. It feels different talking about Narnia without her._

_Later today, I'll be on the train with Aunt Polly, the Professor, Eustace and Jill. Mother and Father didn't mind; they know who I'm going with. Peter, Edmund, Mother and Father will be waiting for us at the station._

_I really just wish Susan would believe in Narnia again. Oh Aslan, please help us._

Susan closed the journal, trying to hold everything together. So Narnia _is _real! And Lucy helped her realize that, in a way. Lucy wasn't lying, writing all of those entries. She _never_ lied.

The black-haired lady now made up her mind about the signs. She'd follow them. _I'm not doing this just for myself, _she thought. _I'm doing this for my family, the Professor and Ms. Plummer and Jill, _she thought.

She buried her face in her pillow before finally letting the tears fall out.

* * *

So, what do you think? **_Please_** _rate_ and _review_; it would help my writing tremendously and I'd really appreciate it and be thankful! –MorningTime4


	6. Chapter 6: Attempt

**Chapter 6: Attempt**

For the next several days, Susan stayed at home, tending the house. Her three friends came over to visit her during those days. Margaret, Lea and Lia talked to her and asked how she was feeling.

Although her friends visited her daily, Susan still felt loneliness inside her heart. Remembering that she was alone, with her family gone, made her depressed. In her chest, her heart hurt and felt heavy.

The black-haired young woman went outside to retrieve the mail. Nine letters were inside the mailbox. She closed it and headed back inside.

As Susan sorted out the mail, she saw that six of the notes were invitations to parties. She sighed, tossing them reluctantly to the side. She didn't feel like attending parties after what occurred several days ago.

There was a knock at the door, startling her a bit. She walked briskly to the window. I wonder who it is, she thought to herself. Susan saw her three friends standing outside. The more childish of the twins, Lia, saw her and began to wave. Then she gasped, horror on her face.

"Huh? Why is she-" Susan's eyes widened like golf balls, finally realizing why Lia looked shocked. She rushed to the restroom and looked into the mirror.

Susan could barely recognize herself. Her hair, which she normally combed every ten  
minutes, was tangled and frizzy. The look of sweetness men always complimented her on was gone, replaced with grief. Her eyes and nose were tomato red and puffy, both from crying herself to sleep.

The three of them knocked on the door again, this time more insistently. Quickly, Susan washed her face and combed her hair. Then she hurried to the door.

"Hello, Susan." Margaret's eyes grew wide open. "Oh my! You look like a horrible mess!"  
Susan just looked very taken aback.  
Margaret, seeing the look on her face, said, "Just kidding! May we come in?"

Susan sighed with relief. She knew that her friend teased people playfully, but never had she teased her before. "Yes," she replied, opening the door wider to let them inside. The three walk inside, then sat on a couch.

Susan closed the door and made some tea, thinking, why didn't I expect them to come? They came here several days ago, Susan! She reached for the cups inside the cabinet, continuing to berate herself, I've should've fixed myself up as well! A young lady, like me, shouldn't look horrible. She placed the cups on a tray. Then she brought the tray to the living room and served the tea.

"So," said Lea, "how have you been?"

"Fine."

"Did you decide where you're going to stay?"

Susan tensed. Yesterday, Lea had asked the same question. "You do know," Lea had told her, "you'll need a place to stay. You don't have enough to support yourself. Think about it."  
Susan hadn't thought about it since then. She answered, "No."

"You should stay with us then!" Lia exclaimed, as if she were a child excited for sweets. "Mother and Father wouldn't mind! Susan, you could have-"

"Lia," Susan interrupted, "Thank you for the offer, but I am still thinking about it."  
In truth, Susan didn't want to embarrass her. Lia and Lea's parents were quite rich.

For a long time, no one spoke. There was an awkward silence. The only sounds were the ticking of the grandfather clock and the tea being sipped.

Finally, Margaret broke the silence. "Susan, you don't look too well. Suppose we go shopping?"

A pang of panic struck her. "You must get rid of all of those shallow, false leading dreams," the Lion's voice echoed in her mind, as if echoing in a tunnel. This was one of the things that the Lion had told her to let go of. The offer was rather tempting. Remember your promise to your family, Susan, she told herself. Stay strong. And remember your promise.

Susan looked up above Margaret's head, looking at a picture she and her siblings drew during the war. The Lion resembled the one in her dream, with that very same intent look. Just seeing the Lion's gaze made her nervous, as if the Lion was watching her this instant.

She looked at her friends. "No…" she reluctantly told them.

Lea looked surprised, her hands covering her mouth. Lia looked confused, tilting her head to the side. Margaret raised an eyebrow. Her gray eyes searched the blue-eyed girl's face. "But, Susan," she exclaimed, "you love shopping. We always do that whenever you're down.

"I know, but… I just don't feel like it today." A battle began to brew in her mind. She hated it when this happened.

"Are you sure? You could use the cheering up."

Susan cringed with those words. Margaret was very persistent and wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted.

Susan didn't want this to happen, but the battle was over. The temptation was too strong and she had lost. Susan knew that for the rest of her life she'd regret this moment. I'm sorry, everyone.

Susan looked back up.

Margaret looked at her, her eyebrow raised up higher. "Well? Are we shopping or not?"

For a moment, Susan hesitated. Then she answered.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7: Guilt

**Chapter 7: Tears**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, school and life has just been hectic. I tried to work on this the best I can, but honestly, I'm really busy. Also, please be patient. Now that I am back at school, I will update about every two weeks. And without anything else to stay, onward! ****For Narnia and the North!**

The lady didn't seem to actually know how fast time can actually feel until Margaret, Lea and Lia pulled her out the house, hopped into a cab, and was now driving to a street to many shops- the perfect place, people would say, for a young woman like her to go to. "Come on!" they told her, pulling her by the arm. "It will be fun!"

"Plus, it will get stress of your shoulders," Lea added.

The blue-eyed young woman had many feelings about this. At first, she was a bit mad at them for rudely doing that. Don't they remember what had occurred several days ago? She didn't want any more weight on her shoulders. Also, she didn't want any more attention. Many people at the parties often went to busy streets like the one the four of them were heading to right now. They might ask her if she was alright, causing her to get more stressed. Wasn't this what the Lion in her dream had told her to avoid?

On the other hand, shopping could help her a bit. It may help her get stress of her shoulders, just like Lia had said. It would probably help her get her mind of the accident, which would be a great help to her. _Maybe I should go shopping. If it helps me get my mind of the accident then yes. A little shopping wouldn't hurt at all._

The cab stopped. Margaret payed the driver and the four got out. The street that they arrived at had a friendly, live feeling. Other ladies laughed and walked, holding bags filled with clothes. The sound of cabs honking and music was heard all around. The aroma of brewing coffee filled the air.

The trio walked over to a store, dragging Susan along with her. At first, the black-haired lady was mentally telling herself to stop, but soon she forgot to. They were right- it was pretty fun. Soon, Susan had an armload of bags.

They soon came to one shop that displayed sold jewelry. The jewelry glittered in the sunlight. One piece caught her eyes. There, separated from all the others was a lion pendant, decorated with gold and diamonds. There was a great detail on the amount of realism in the pendant. Her eyes gleamed, mesmerized. "Wow," she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, something odd happened. The Lion pendant grew larger and larger in front of her eyes until it was about the size of a full-grown one. The Lion looked at her. Susan thought her eyes were tricking her, immobilized by the sight. "It looks like Aslan," she said under her breath. The Lion open his mouth and roared, making her scream and dropped the bags, terrified.

Everyone on the street looked at her. Lea asked, "Are you okay? What is wrong?" But Susan was too much in shock to speak.

"Susan!" Lea shouted, snapping her fingers in front of her face. Susan flinched. "Huh? What happened? What-" the lady noticed the bags. She swooped down to pick them up. Lea helped her. She rubbed her eyes and glanced back at the window, the Lion pendant was back to normal, sitting there as if nothing happened. "Are you alright?" Susan was at a loss for words. "I...I... It's nothing."

"You must be tired," Lea said. "Come on, we'll take you to the new coffee shop. It's just around the corner."

Several minutes later, they had arrived at the cafe. It was quite loud, chatter bouncing of into the streets. Many tables were placed outside.

Lia, in a quiet voice, said, "I'm going to go to the bookstore. You three can wait here."

"No, Lia. I know how much you love fantasy novels, but you can't. We need to help Susan. Beside," she said in a hushed whisper, so loud that Susan could hear, "you're a bit too old for fantasy novels or any of that sort, don't you think?'

Lia looked away, her green eyes steely and hurt from that comment. "Fine," she answered sharply.

The line ordering coffee and goods was long, stretching onto the edge of the street. The foursome stood and waited in line patiently, as it began to grow shorter and shorter.

They finally bought some coffee. Afterwards, they sat on one of the outdoor tables and watched the busy commotion of the streets. Susan reached for her cup of coffee. She sighed. The woman wasn't planning on drinking it, but it couldn't be helped. She was starting to doze off anyway, and could use some energy. She lifted the cup to her lips. Suddenly, a face of a very familiar lion stared at her.

"A-A-Aslan!" she shrieked, dropping the cup. The cup shattered all over her feet. People stared as if she were going senile. Others glared at her, disgust and annoyance in their eyes. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she tried to reassure her friends, their faces filled with concern and worry. "I'm just clumsy, that's all." They didn't seem to buy it.

The young woman felt stressed all of a sudden. She couldn't handle this pressure. Now, all she wanted to do was to lie down and rest. She said to them, "I must go." Before they could protest, Susan grabbed her bags and went to find a taxicab.

As she went home, now safely in a cab, the blue-eyed woman reminisced about the events that just recently happened. If the Lion appeared twice today, this had to be a sign. A sigh to remind her of the promise she had made to not go shopping again and her promise to her family. Thinking about that reminded her her of what she was feeling in her chest, a heavy feeling that felt with each step, dragging her feet. It was one word she felt all this time while she was shopping this past hour, in her heart, and in her soul.

Guilt.

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Please review, be patient and wait until the 25th, my birthday, for the next chapter! I'd appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8: Trumpet

MorningTime4: …. Okay, I didn't expect that, to have only one review. But that may be my fault. Sorry about that, I have no idea what happened to my computer when it got sent. Oh well. But no time to be sad: it's my birthday today! Yay!

With a duster in one hand and a broom in the other, Susan was ready to tackle her number one enemy right now. The attic. Up there, everything was covered in dust. A bit of everything lied there -old chairs, toys, clothes, and chess pieces. It seemed as if it hadn't been cleaned in the while –maybe even since the war. _Well, time to clean this. _

It has been three days since she had went shopping and saw the lion. Margaret and Lea said they should go shopping, but thanks to Lia, she was able to convince the two to let Susan stay home for several days. She still remembered her listen to them debating about it.

**-Flashback-**

"Come _on_," Margaret and Lea had said. Susan's three friends had visited her once again, the day right after her they have shopped. Lia, Lea and Margaret were bickering if Susan should go shopping. Lea and Margaret agreed that she should go shopping, but Lia opposed. Lia looked at them, arms crossed and coldness in her green eyes. Susan just sat down, staring at her coffee. "We should let her shop. It's going to help."

"No!" Lia yelped. She leapt to her feet. "Didn't you see what happened to her yesterday? She _can't. _ It's her choice whether she wants to go shopping again or not. Both of you can't force her. Besides, she is not a child. She has her own mind. And both of you are _not_ her parents. Let her decide. If she wants to, let her. If she doesn't, do not try to force her."

For several minutes, they argued about this. But in the end, Lia won. The two others grumbled. "Fine," Lea said, annoyance flashing in her eyes, "but it _will_ help."

**-End of Flashback-**

With nothing else to do inside the house, Susan decided to clean the attic. Cleaning wasn't exactly her strong suit, but she must keep the house presentable. _Now that I'm alone, living by myself, I have to be strong and be mature. _She was also hoping to find some items she could sell to make money for. Until she could get a job, Susan must sell some of her belongings.

She pulled her sleeves up. The blue-eyed lady began to sweep the floor, humming a tune to herself. Her spirits were up high. Then she dusted. Little by little, she began to get bored. The young woman wiped the beads of sweat on her forehead. _Cleaning is _such_ tiring work. _

The woman lifted up an old case that was dusty beyond recognition. Suddenly, a rat scurried from underneath the box, heading toward Susan. The woman screamed, terrified. "Get away from my, you horrid creature!" she shrieked, holding up the duster in defense. The case dropped onto the floor, opening apart. She watched as the rat scurried away.

The lady looked away in disgust. The black-haired woman turned to the box she dropped but then stopped. Her eyes widened. She carefully picked it up. Lying there, inside the box was a trumpet. To many, it wouldn't seem like much due to the many dents. To Susan though, it was very precious. As she examined it, a nine-year-old memory flooded back into her mind.

**-Flashback-**

It was back during the war, when she along with her siblings, Lucy, Edmund and Peter stayed with the Professor. Around then the four had just arrived back from Narnia. They still acted royal-like, with their manners. Susan missed Narnia terribly, almost making her heart ache with longing.

The four siblings had nothing to do, sitting in the girls' bedroom and chatting with one another. "What should we do?" inquired Lucy.

"Sword fighting," answered Edmund. "Peter and I could swordfight; we have been out of practice."

"Ed, we can't do that," argued Susan. "The Professor wouldn't let us, especially the Macready. Besides, Lucy and I can't swordfight; both of us are _girls._"

"Hide and seek?" suggested Lucy.

"Sorry Lu, we can't," Peter said. "Besides, the Professor told us he has many visitors today."

Her shoulders sagged. "Oh, right. I forgot. I wish we hadn't left Narnia. If we hadn't, I would be having tea with Mr. Tunas. "

"Maybe we could explore the attic," Peter suggested. The three others agreed that this was a good idea. Very quietly, they left the room and headed there, making sure that no one would catch them.

Soon, they arrived at the attic. The four explored and found many interesting things. Suits of armor, old books and shields, those sorts of things lied there.

While exploring, Susan found a trumpet. "Look," she said to other three, and they huddled around her. In her hands was a trumpet, with some dents on them. A grin flashed on her face. "Remember the music that the fauns played during a festival? It was rather beautiful. I don't think any music here can outmatch the music in Narnia."

"Let me see," Peter said. She handed the over the trumpet. Peter wiped the mouthpiece of the trumpet with his sleeve. Pulling it to his lips, he blowed the trumpet. A note came out, pure and strong.

Lucy gasped in surprise. "You know how to play the trumpet, Peter?"

"I don't, but I'll try," he replied. "Remember the song that was played at our coordination?"

"Oh, that was so wonderful!" Susan exclaimed. "I haven't heard beautiful music like that since."

"Let's not get our hopes down," Edmund said. "Peter, can you play some Narnian songs for us?"

"I'll try," answered Peter. He blew out some notes. At first, none of it made sense to them. He tried to play, but all that was blown were sharp and flat screeches. Finally he managed the screeches turned into notes. After several minutes, he was able to get several notes attached fluently.

The music was wonderful after that. Peter played while Lucy danced along. Edmund hit to the rhythm of an old luggage chest. Susan watched, grinning. It was nice to see her siblings and herself like this. For a moment, while thinking about this, flashbacks of the good times in Narnia came before her eyes.

Lucy tugged on her wrists. "Come on," she said, pulling her. "Dance with me."

Susan shook her head.

"Please?"

Susan signed. "Alright." Now, Peter was playing a fast jig that the dwarves danced to, celebrating the planting of the apple trees. She and her sister swayed to the rhythm of the music. Her bones felt jumpy yet flexible.

After the song, she was soaked in sweat, but was in a jolly mood. The four danced one song after the other until the Macready came up and scowled at them for being so loud. She may have placed an end to the their fun, but that memories, Susan knew, would go on in history- _their_ history- for many ages.

**-End of Flashback-**

She placed the trumpet back into the box. Closing it, she pulled in close to her chest. Now _this_ was an item she would not dare to sell. Like photos, this trumpet preserved a memory. The trumpet itself, she thought, was worth more than money could by. Placing it to the side, she began dusting. Her spirits were up and, surprisingly, was humming to a Narnian tune.

Since it's my birthday, I wish to get my review up to 40. Or even better, up to 45 or 50. But that's a dream away. So please, leave a review! I'd very much appreciate it! Also, I fixed the previous chapter's format, so be sure to read that!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: An Unexpected Warning**

**MorningTime4: Sorry about not posting for so long! Since I was gone for about a month, I owe everyone an enormous chapter. Here it is!**

* * *

The next several weeks passed by, surprisingly, uneventfully. One day, Lia and Lea came told her to meet them at the jewelry shop at the busy street to explain something.

"What's it about?" she had asked them.

"You'll see," they replied. Lea blinked at her. "This will help you." They left, leaving Susan baffled.

Susan sighed, as she put on a blue floral dress with daisies and fixed her hair up. Company wasn't bad at first, but now it was starting to get quite annoying. She wish she had a time alone, to have peace and quiet to herself. _Of course, not everything lasts forever. Everything comes and go, _she told herself. She placed on her red high heels, and walked out the door.

The lady went into a cab and pondered. _Why couldn't everything last forever?_ If life was like that, then she would be happy. Nothing would ever have to disappear. _Imagine it, _she thought. _Everything that you loved would be with you forever. You could live without having to imagine that you would die. You would be able to live with the people you love! _

A small little voice in her head disagreed. _If everything lived and lasted forever, then life would be strange. Think about it. Everything would be the same. There would be nothing extraordinary in life to look forward to, no changes in life. The thing that makes the world go round is changes. Extraordinary things are what makes the world interesting, what brings people to let there life go on._

There was a loud screech and a honk, jerking Susan forward in the cab. "Watch where you are going!" the cabbyman screamed. The young woman gave the driver a confused look. "Sorry ma'am," he said, trying to catch his breath, "but a car wasn't watching here they were going. We arrived at your destination, by the way."

Susan nodded. She paid and got out of the cab. The woman opened the door to the store, expecting to see Lia and Lia. Instead, the only person available was a woman behind the counter. The woman wore a purple dress with ruffles, stockings, white flats and glasses. She looked only a year older than Susan. "May I help you?" she asked in a bored voice, not even looking up from her book.

"No thank you, I can manage." She looked around. "Tow of my friends said they would meet me her, but I don't see them."

"I see." The woman looked up from her book. "Lia and Lea Schmitt? And Margaret Henderson?"

"Yes!" Susan exclaimed. "Do you know them?"

The lady sighed. "Yes, I do. I have to close the shop right-," she glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. "Oh my!" The woman with the glasses ran to the door and turned the "closed" sign. "I'm so sorry, but I have to clean the shop within the hour. If I do not, my boss shall be mad at me! Can you please help?"

Susan nodded. "Alright."

The hour seemed like a blur as she and this woman swept, dusted and counted cash from the cashier. The jewelry store woman handed Susan a bucket of water and a rag. "The windows need to be cleaned. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." She grabbed the cleaning items and headed out, humming a tune to herself. "Hmm, hmm, hmm…" She suddenly stopped herself, frowning. _That's a Narnian tune that the dwarfs would sing while mining! _The black-haired lady began to hum again. _Almost finished!_

A large hand was placed over her shoulder. _I-it's surely a man!_ Frightened, Susan slowly picked up the bucket for defense. She whipped herself around, ready to smack the person with the bucket, when a familiar masculine voice said, "Hold your horses!" But it was too late. The water drenched the man.

Susan faced the man and took a closer look. She gasped. "Dominic! I am very, very sorry-"

"It's alright. What are you doing her?"

"I was supposed to meet up with Lea and Lia here, but they did not show up!"

"I see. How have you been?"

"I'm fine," she lied. She felt rather not to tell him how life has been for the past few weeks."

"Really?" Dominic raised an eyebrow, questioning her answer. She tried to look away from his gazed but his eyes seemed to hypnotize her, as if he were looking into her soul. Susan sighed. _I _have_ to tell him. _

So Susan began to explain everything, leaving the Narnian related things behind. She felt that it would be rather awkward for her to explain that. _No one would understand. _

While she was explaining, Dominic's eyes flicked over to something else. She stopped, staring at him. His gaze was not focused on her but rather at something behind her. Susan turned to see what he was staring at. Several meters away, he watched another woman. He whistled flirtatiously at her and winked. The woman winked back and sent a flying kiss in their direction.

Susan felt offended. First off, he never did that in front of her before. Second, Dominic should be paying attention to her speaking, not flirting while she was talking. Lastly, it was just darn rude. "Ahem," Susan said, trying to capture his attention again.

"Oh, sorry," Dominic said, his attention at Susan. "Well, I must go now. See you later." He placed his hands in his pockets and trudged off, leaving Susan watching him walk away.

"Are you finished yet?" a voice inquired behind her. Susan whipped around and saw the jewelry shop woman with a duster in her hand.

"Oh! Yes, yes I am." Susan picked up the bucket and the rag. The two ladies walked into the shop.

As soon as they were in, the woman with the glasses opened her mouth to speak. "You know Dominic?"

"Yes, of course I do. Why?"

The woman sighed. She took off her glasses and wiped the lenses clean. The look in her eyes seemed as if she were agitated. Then, in a low voice, she spoke. "Once, Dominic used to woo me. I loved him and everyone knew us as a pair, not able to separate."

Susan looked at her frowning. "Then what happened?"

"He left me for another woman."

The lady with the blue eyes was shocked, horror striking in her. "I'm sorry."

The woman with the glasses looked at her. "I've seen you with Dominic outside the shop. Look, I know what he is like. He might seem great and supportive. But once he sees someone else that is more… interesting and beautiful, he will leave you, sobbing. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes," Susan answered half-heartedly. She didn't seem to believe what she was talking about though.

"Also," the jewelry shop lady said, "I _know_ Lia Schmitt. I haven't seen her in weeks. When you see her, tell her that she should break free. She should make her own decisions and follow what her heart tells her. And only tell her directly"

Susan raised an eyebrow. "And what is your name? Sorry, you never exactly introduced yourself to me."

The woman gasped. "I didn't?! Oh, I am sorry." She combed a lock of hair behind her ear, offered her hand out and smiled. "My name is Emily. Emily Bobbin."

Susan took her hand and shook, smiling right back. "Susan Pevensie. Sorry to cut off short, but I must go now. It's getting late, and don't think the two twins will be arriving any time soon."

"Alright." The woman began to head toward the cash register.

"Wait," Susan blurted. Emily turned. "Is it okay if you ask if I can work her? I don't have a job, you see."

"I'll try."

"Thank you. And it's nice was nice to talk to you."

"Same to you."

Without another word, Susan left the shop.

* * *

**MorningTime4: As usual, please review! I really appreciate them! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Whirlpool

**Chapter 10: Whirlpool**

Susan Pevensie was having a horrible dream.

She was inside of a churning whirlpool shaped like the Tube in London. Like lightning zapping a tree, Susan suddenly realized that she was in the ocean. For a moment, she was afraid that she was drowning. Yet, touching her clothes-the same ones she had worn when she went met one of Lia's friends, Emily- she realized that she was safe, completely dry. _It's all just a dream._

It had been quite a long time since she saw the ocean, not since she had visited America. In England, their family had always been the depths of the city, and very little did they go on trips. Susan reached out to touch the water and let her fingers play in the cool water like a young child using it's fingers to paint. As she did, the black-haired lady's attention was drawn to a small bright opening at the end of the tunnel. "That must be the way out," she murmured to herself, walking, her fingers since in the water. "I wonder what's out there?"

She stepped out the whirlpool. For a moment, bright rays had blinded her to see. Now, with some squinting, the young lady say that she was on a beach with white sand, glistening in the sun's rays. Susan turned around. The churning whirlpool she was just in a moment earlier began to enclose the hole with water and disperse. Behind her was a large thicket. With some realization, she was-

"At the same wood that I had been with Lucy, Peter and Edmund when we met Prince Caspain! I'm on the island with Cair Paravel on it."

Laughter was heard in the distance. "Laughter?" Susan questioned herself. "That's odd. Unless I'm not alone!" Using her hands she blocked the sun from her eyes and strained to hear and see whoever was there. She looked to her left. Nothing, except for washed up pieces of wood. To her right, she squinted. And there, just several paces away from her were seven figures.

She wanted to shout out, "Hello! I'm stuck here as well!" Instead, Susan kept her silence and paced herself to where the people were.

Her high heels were awfully bothering her, sand rubbing between her feet and the surface. They also made her felt like she carrying rice bags with every step. Susan yanked out her shoes and held them, quietly tiptoeing to the place where the people were.

When she got close enough, Susan tried to stay hidden in the shadows. She didn't know if they were friendly or barbarians. Their backs were turned to her, and they seemed to make no sign that they had heard or seen her at all. Four of the figures were men, on the grass. The other three were woman, two of them letting the water and sand tickle in between their toes. The seven figures seemed to be enjoying their time on the beach and were talking about something when she heard her name.

"Susan."

"Did they see me?" She thought.

"Oh, I wish Susan were here with us," a blonde woman who was in the water said. She walked up, slumped in between the two men, and sighed. She had short hair and looked about the age of sixteen. The way she grinned and sat were strikingly familiar. "I wish she hadn't fallen for nylons and men. I miss her!"

"I agree, Lu, you're quite right and I do too." A man with hair dark as night placed a hand on her shoulder. He was wearing Narnian clothing- the same ones he wore when Lilygloves, along with his fellow moles, planted the apple trees in Cair Paravel. "Su made her choices though."

"I don't mean just missing her from the train crash. I miss the old Susan! The Susan who was with us. All of us! The beauteous Queen Susan the Gentle, who cared for Narnia. I do hope she turns around and comes back." The other six nodded and replied in consent.

Susan's eyes welled up with tears. "I want to come back too," she whispered. She was going to make herself visible to them, and not stay hidden any longer. Light began to shine upon her as she walked into the clear.

Lucy was the first to see her, and gave out a little scream. The men drew out their swords facing towards her. Susan, surprised, rolled to where the waves were washing against her ankles. "Susan..." Lucy called out, reaching out her hand. The men placed their swords back in their sheaths.

When she could call out to them, a large whirlpool began to swirl around her once again. "No!" Susan cried. She never wanted to be separated from them ever again. She reached out and ran to where the whirlpool's opening was, but it began to enclose the ends, and all she could feel was the water and a cold emptiness in her heart.


End file.
